Letters To Death
by Heliconia
Summary: The last thing that The Wizarding World would find out about Harry Potter,The Boy-Who-Lived,is his letters. And more specifically,his letters to a so-called 'pen pal',Death
1. Death

**HOGWARTS**

It was the end of the first week in Hogwarts and all was bliss and quiet.

Well,quiet if you compared the students in the old and large castle average noise compared to this day.But in the evening,all was quiet,and a certain someone could write his letters.

Up above the ground,was a scarlet and gold decorated tower where the students spent their time.Some read books from the impressive library in their school,others chatted with their friends and others completed their final bits of their homework.While one very special boy was writing a letter.

Harry Potter, _The Boy-Who-Lived,_ or known to some as the god of Empathy was sitting at a small table in a corner as he wrote about his week.With a surprisingly good penmanship,he wrote neatly to his...friend.Well,if you could count someone like Death as a friend.Stroking his snowy owl idly,he watched as his quill scratched the paper.Hedwig looked at the room and the crackling fire with her amber eyes,eyes that matched the same shade as the flame itself.

As the hidden god signed his name,he replaced the stopper in the jar of ink and read it over again.It would be embrassing if he made of mistake,if he did Wisdom would've slaughtered him.

Humming a funeral march tune,he folded the precious parcel inside another envelope and gave the letter to Hedwig,who seemed less than pleased to see Death again. _"Oh no,Death won't be eating you any day soon,"_ The sender whispered as he watched his owl took off to the clouds,eventually to wherever Death was now.

~o~o~o~o~

 **EUROPE,**

 **FRANCE,**

 **PARIS,**

Death smiled as his friend's owl threw a letter at the god.The animal merely hooted at him before flying away,knowing the god wouldn't be responding anytime near,and flew off to somewhere near where there was food and water.

Allowing a smile to grace his lips,he opened the parcel with his thin,claw-like fingers.

~ _Hey Death,~_

The entity smiled wider at the greeting.

 _~I hope you're fine,Hogwarts has been fun,well mind that I have to pretend I'm a child.Other than that,I assure you that I manage to not kill anywhere there **yet**.~_

Death sniggered at that.

 _~Well,the subjects are interesting,bet that Wisdom knew all this before.Although,I'm a natural at a sports called Quidditch,I swear I'm going to die one day because of this(ask Wisdom,he knows plentiful).Transfigurations is the art of changing the form and appearance of someone or an object,kinda neat if you got nothing to wear.Charms,well you know,lighter version of Transfigurations.Potions,the name suggests the meaning,the professor...well he's a git.History Of Magic,utterly boring,but there's a ghost teaching it.Mind telling me how that happened,Death?~_

Death stopped smiling at that point,pinching the space between his eyes before continuing reading.

 _~Herbology,Love would've totally love this.Defense Against The Dark Arts,the professor is odd,smells like garlic and a stuttering mess.His names is Professor Quirrell._ _..ring any bells?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Empathy.~_

Placing the letter back to its envelope,the recipient walked away smiling,preparing to write back.

~o~o~o~o~

 **THE GREAT HALL**

Harry was eating breakfast when Hedwig swooped in with a medium-sized package in her claws.The package landed with a thud on the table as his friends looked at it in curiousity.

"Hey,mate,what's that?"His red-headed friend asked as he gobbled up a drumstick.Hermione was about to scold Ron until she gained interest in the package.

"Yes,Harry...mind telling us?"Hermione added,placing her book down.

Harry merely smiled,as he looked at the signature scribbled down on the corner of the package:

 ** _D.~_**

Alas,Harry's reply satisfied their curious questions," _A gift from my pen pal,he's quite an excellent baker."_ He didn't know why he'd said that,just that it popped into his mind at the right moment.

Before Ron or Hermione could ask who his _'pen pal'_ was or deciphered his random message,Harry stood and walked out of the Great Hall and jogged towards his dorm.

~o~o~o~o~

Harry opened the package to see a letter from Death...as well as a locket.It glistened in gold beautifully in the light,as he opened it..to find a picture of Death smiling back at him,the god's hand waving at him.And so,he opened the letter with a smile,

 _~Dear Empathy,~_

Harry scoffed at his overly polite way of greeting his friend.

 _~I'm glad you're having fun in Hogwarts' grand castle,so far,I have yet to visit the splendid place you mention.As for Professor Quirrell,I_ _suggest keeping an eye on him,Lady Luck isn't in a good mood this week.I hope that you can come back for Yule.I'll look into the problem of the dead interfering with the living._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Death~_

Harry slept that night with good dreams,unlike the nightmares that plagued him every night.

 _Fin._


	2. Chapter 2(Year 1)

**FIRST YEAR**

 **HOGWARTS,**

 **SET DURING THE EVENTS OF THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **THE HOSPITAL WING,HOSPITAL TOWER**

 _"Just five minutes,"_ Harry pleaded,besides he was perfectly fine!Thank goodness Medic wasn't here,she would've already threw a container at him.

"Absolutely not,"Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

 _"You let Professor Dumbledore in..."_

"Well,of course,that was the headmaster,quite different.You need rest."The nurse shot him down.

 _"I am **resting** ,look, **lying down** and everything.Oh go on,Madam Pomfrey..."_The god began sarcastically,breaking his shell a bit.

"Oh,very well,"she relented with a sigh."But five minutes _only._ "

And then she let the tiny terrors in,Ron and Hermione.The god almost groaned at pretending to be a child.

"Harry!"

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him,not that he didn't mind,but Harry was relieved she held herself in.

"Oh,Harry,we were sure you were going to--Dumbledore was so worried--"

"The whole school's talking about it,"Ron added."But what really happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story was more exciting and strange than the wild rumors.Harry summarized everything;Quirrell;the mirror;the Stone;and Voldemort.Well,everything about his cover story.The entity had to admit they were a great audience as they all gasped in the right moments.When he told them about what was under Quirrell's turban in deep details,Hermione screamed.

"So the Stone's gone?"said Ron finally."Flamel's just gonna die?"

 _"That's what I said,but Dumbledore just said that 'to the well-organized mind,death is but another great adventure.'"_

"I always said he was off his rocker,"said Ron,looking quite impressed how crazy his hero was.

 _"So what happened to you two?"_ asked Harry curiously.

"Well,I got back all right,"replied Hermione."I brought Ron round--that took a while--and we were dashing up to the owners to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall--he already knew--he just said,'Harry's gone after him,hasn't he?',and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?"Ron asked."Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well,"Hermione began."If he did--I mean to say that's terrible--you could've been killed."

 _"No,I doubt I would've,"_ Harry said quietly,fingering with his locket. _"Dumbledore...is an odd man,odd but not mad.Besides,the chances of me dying...are severely low.Fate got something in check for me.Although the Headmaster might be off his rocker,he's not a Headmaster for fun and games."_

"Yeah,Dumbledore's off his rocker,all right,"said Ron proudly."Listen,you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow.The points are all in and Slytherin won,of course--you missed the last Quidditch match,we were streamrolled by Ravenclaw without you--but the food'll be good."

Before the entity could roll his eyes,Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes,now OUT!"she said firmly.

~o~o~o~o~

At that night,the god sat there,lost to his thoughts.Harry sat in his bed,clutching his head as he sighed,how long had he neglected his duties?How long had he seen his servants?It was scary,not knowing what the hell they were doing.How long had he had contact with other gods other than Death?Months,long and excruciating months.

The god had never wanted to be in this world,it was _Voldemort,_ and that damned prophecy that dragged into this world.Not to mention The Britain Wizarding World thinks that he,can defeat a Dark Lord.Harry groaned,burying his face in his hands as he caught sight of his friend:

 _Death._

 _"Empathy...,"_ The god began as he placed a pale hand on Harry's shoulder.Death's amber eyes shined with worry.

 _"I...killed someone,"_ Harry confessed,looking at his hands,as visions of blood stained them flashed across his head. _"I'm no better than **him**."_

And so Empathy talked,and Death listened.

~o~o~o~o~

In the morning,Death disappeared after Empathy finally succumbed to his tiredness.The God of Death had kept Harry updated,bearing all information of what he knew.Harry was grateful,he could returned to his normal life,no more pretending or this troublesome school life.

 _"I feel like going to the feast,"_ Harry said honestly as Madam Pomfrey straightened his many candy boxes, _"It's fine for me to go,isn't it?"_

"Professor Dumbledore says you're allowed to go,"She said stiffly,as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be."And you have another visitor."

 _"Oh...good,"_ said Harry uncertainly," _Who is it?"_

As the god asked,Hagrid slided through the door.The half-giant had that effect that made him look too big to be in this room.But before the god could express anything at all,Hagrid took a misty-eyed look at Harry and burst into tears.

"It's--all--my--ruddy--fault!"Hagrid sobbed,his face in his hands."I told the evil gig how 'ter get past Fluffy!I told him!It was the only thing he didn't know,an' I told him!'Yeh could've died!All 'fer a dragon egg!I'll never drink again!I should be chucked out an' made to live as a Muggle!"

 _"Hagrid...,"_ Harry soothed the man,the action reminded him of how he used to soothed Death.Harry wasn't shocked,he knew every being was capable of sorrow. _"It's not your fault,Voldemort would've found out someway or other,he's not a Slytherin for nothing."_

"'Yeh could've died!"sobbed Hagrid."'An don't say the name."

 _"Voldemort...,"_ Harry hissed back in response,which Hagrid seized crying out of shock. _"I've met him,had a conversation with him,fought him and still lived.Now cheer up,I've got loads of Chocolate Frog..."_

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand as the half-giant suddenly remembered,"That reminds me,I got 'yeh a present."

 _"It's not stoat sandwiches,is it?"_ Harry asked cautiously.

"Nah.Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday 'ter fix it,'course he shoulda sacked me instead--anyways,got 'yeh this..."

It seemed to be a decent,leather-covered book,which made Harry opened it with curiousity.Only to clutched it tighter,and the guilt felt like ice in the god's guts,as his breath got caught in his throat.Harry couldn't help but stare at the pictures,guilt hidden behind his seemingly blank face.

"Sent owls off 'ter all your parents' old school friends,askin 'fer photos...knew 'yeh didn't have any...d'yeh like it?"

When silence was Hagrid's only response,the half-giant thought something much more different than the god.Something completely different.

~o~o~o~o~

 _guiltangersorrowfear-_

That was all he could think off as he walked to the Great Hall that night.Harry felt guilt,guilty of stealing someone's body,their life,all just because of _him._ Harry stopped in his tracks,muttering tear-filled sorrys as the god stood there,looking up at the ceiling before entering the hall.It was decked out with green and silver decorations to celebrate Slytherin winning the house cup.Harry avoided everyone's stares as well as the staff as he proceeded.

When he entered the hall,there was a great hush.The god hated that,and tried not to look back at the stares,murmurs an looks he got and slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione.

Fortunately,Dumbledore arrived soon,and the babble ceased to exist.

"Another year gone!"Dumbledore said cheerfully."And now as I understand it,the house cup needs awarding,and the points stand thus:In fourth place,Gryffindor,with three hundred and twelve points;in third place,Hufflepuff,with three hundred and fifty-two;in second place,Ravenclaw,with four hundred and twenty-six points;and in first place,with four hundred and seventy-two points,Slytherin house!"

As Harry clapped politely,he noted that everyone in the Gryffindor table was either having a half-hearted smile or simply glaring at the Slytherin table.The god had learnt something from the very beginning,something that changed his sights and views on other houses.Slytherin were for the children that had been raised by Death Eaters,or any pureblood families that allied with the Dark Lord,and that all they've heard about Slytherin all their lives were they _just had_ to be there.Gryffindor were for the pure blood families that rebelled against the Dark Lord,or muggleborn that were new to this world that all they want to be was _good,_ for the children that fear being in Slytherin because of the Dark Lord.

The god halted his thoughts as Dumbledore spoke again,"Yes,yes,well done,Slytherin.However,recent events must be taken into account."

The room was so silent,one could hear a pin drop.As soon as Dumbledore said that,the Slytherins' smiles turned into confused looks.

"Ahem,"said Dumbledore."I have a few last-minute points to give..."

"To Miss.Hermione Granger...the cool use of intellect...while others were in great peril--fifty points."

Everybody in the Gryffindor table cheered as Harry muttered a tiny 'good job' to her,the god noted that the Slytherins looked like they'd swallowed a lemon whole.

"Second--to Mr.Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years--fifty points."

Like before,the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped,although the god could hear Percy Weasley boasting to other perfects how his brother bested McGonagall at her own game of wizard chess.

"Third--to Mr.Harry Potter for pure love and outstanding courage,I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

To this,he let a small smile slip,as Professor McGonagall smiled at him.As everyone cheered,Hermione whispered,"We're tied with Slytherin!".At her comment,everyone at the Gryffindor table looked at each her with realization that Gryffindor had indeed tied with Slytherin.

"And finally,it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends..."Dumbledore spoke as the hall was silent."I award ten points to Neville Longbottom!"

Among the mess of claps,cheers,and screams,Neville was in state of shock as he never won his house that much points!Harry gave a small smile to the boy,as a tiniest smile came creeping up Neville's face.The god had to contain his laughter at Draco shocked face as the pale boy looked at his companions,who were in the same state as him.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct,I believe a change of decorations is in order,"Dumbledore announced as he clapped his hands,turning the once green hangings became scarlet and the sliver became gold;the huge Slytherin snake vanished and a Gryffindor lion took its place.From the corner of the god's eye,he could see Professor Snape shaking hands with Professor McGonagall,a fake smile plastered on the man's face.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup,"Dumbledore announced as an explosion of cheers,claps,screams and applause happened.Harry wasn't smiling with the fact Gryffindor won the house cup,well not _entirely,_ but rather the fact that he'll be able to return to his normal life.

~o~o~o~o~

"-ou must come and stay this summer,"Ron insisted."Both of you--I'll send you owls."

 _"Thanks,"_ Harry replied,his eyes nervously twitching. _"I'll have something to look forward to."_ Among the mess of elbows and moving bodies were goodbyes from classmates:

"Bye,Harry!"

"See you,Potter!"

"Still famous,"said Ron,grinning at him.Harry merely smiled at Ron's comment.

Harry,Ron and Hermione passed through the gateway together as the god heard a girl's cries,"There he is,Mum,there he is,look!"

From the feminine sound and the red hair,Harry quickly knew it was Ron's younger sister,Ginny Weasley who was pointing at him.A habit of most people that the god hated,but he quickly flashed a polite smile at the excited girl before returning for his search for Death,a man who was over _seven inches._ (*)

"Harry Potter!"she squealed."Look Mom!I can see--"

"Be quiet Ginny and its rude to point,"Ginny's mother,Molly Weasley interrupted.The woman then smiled down at the trio,something that made Harry self-conscious of his height as well."Busy year?"The woman asked.

 _"Very,"_ Harry said,pausing his search. _"Thanks for the fudge and the sweater,it was quite lovely,Mrs.Weasley."_

"Oh,it was nothing,dear."

 _"Harry?"_

Said person turned around to meet Death in his suit and black slacks,a huge smile on his face.Death was tall,his hair gelled back with two long,curved strands of hair.Harry turned around and gave him a hug,both of them laughing as Death patted his head.However the Weasleys were looking in confusion while Hermione was trying to figure out who this man was.In fact,the tallest man any one of them had ever seen.

"You must be Harry's f-"began Mrs.Weasley.

 _"No,no,no..."_ Death declined politely,shaking his head. _"I'm his pen pal,Harry's going to stay with me for Christmas.Anyways,we're quite in a hurry,I do hope that we'll be able to talk more in the future."_

With that the pair left,but not without the cries of goodbyes from Ron and Hermione.Harry couldn't believe the year was over,from killing the troll,researching about Nicholas Flamel,destroying Voldemort's host and the Philosopher's Stone.(*)The god of empathy knew that in the many years to come,much more challenges await him.Challenges in times of sorrow,guilt and confusion,and Harry would face them all.All of them,just to end this war that he failed to stop.(*)

 _Fin._

~o~o~o~o~

Eek!Thanks for the reviews and likes.

Anyways,go ahead and check out A Matter Of Life and Death on Webtoons by The Snipster,or The Blantantly Gay Duo on Tapas by The Tiny Gherkin!Both are the same series,and it is in the BL genre,loads of fluff and angst.

 **(!)review(!)**

 **Alpha-Knights-Fan:**

Hah,it was an idea I had in mind for a while,perhaps it was my procrastination that ruined it.;(

 **(!)review(!)**

 **MMax:**

Oh boy he did.Death had a personal conversation with him before he turned into a soul moth.

Now the reviews are out of the way,...

(*)Death in the comic is 2m 30cm tall,which means that he's around 7 inches or more.

(*)Being a mortal may have set a limit for Empathy's abilities,it doesn't prevent the god from personally interfering in mortals' lives.Thus,being able to kill Quirrell and Voldemort by his own ability as well as his 'mother''s protection.As for who the real body belonged to,it was the Harry Potter you know in the movies and books.Empathy was able to create a story that was able to keep up with basically Dumbledore,his friends and the staff's perception that he was with his 'aunt' and 'uncle'.For the Diagon Alley,Hagrid did not pick Empathy up but basically agreeing to meet with him at the alley.For the train part he was seen with no one.The Harry Potter in the books and movies was disposed off the minute he turned 11,as well as all of Dursleys.As of how,...you'll find out soon.:)

(*)Although in the comics War is sealed and trapped,I like to think that the god still have a sentient being that allowed the war to begin.As for Empathy job,well you'll see in the future chapters.Anyways,Empathy's role is to place empathy in certain events in mortals' daily lives,thus trying to prevent as much war as he can.Well...you see that's not always the case,thus the god blames himself and undergoes tremendous stress from wars.


	3. Mixed Up

Note:Harry will sometimes be referred as 'Empathy'

~o~o~o~o~

 **ITHIS,**

 **THE KINGDOM OF THE LAND ABOVE,**

 **SET DURING THE HOLIDAYS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS,**

 **THE ALTAR OF EMPATHY**

Harry was well,laying on the floor of his altar,looking down at the frustrating homework.It had been a week after Harry left Hogwarts for holiday,and mind you,he hadn't had any other contact from the other gods except for Death.That problem was equally frustrating as his homework.The god's servants had been busy,rushing here and there with memory scrolls(*) when he first came back to his altar.

Since then,the god had been treating some of his servants who encountered Blights(*),leaving little time to have any regards for his homework.Harry was equally caring about to servants as Life,he didn't want any of them to feel uncomfortable.The servants of Empathy were humanoid beings that wore silver hooded robes and a golden scepter,scepters that acted as a weapon when needed like spears.They were genderless and faceless warriors,warriors that could hunt a mortal down in just a split second.But the reason they were fragile amongst the other servants of other gods were their eyes.They had colorful marbles as eyes and that spoke for itself.

Harry had some troubling thoughts,as he tapped his quill against the assignment.His servant sat next to the god,awkwardly crossing his legs as it never had such an odd request before.The two beings were just sitting there,staring at the paper intensively as Harry's quill scratched on the assignment.It was a weird habit of the god to just ask one of his servants randomly and ask them to sit next to him.

Scratch that,it was a damn _phobia._

Harry hated this body,this sense of weakness and paranoia,and had his servants stationed around him since then.The god trusted them,sometimes more than any of the other gods,they were created for him and that made him relax.Harry sighed and sat down properly,placing his quill down as the god laid his head on his nameless servant's shoulder,who was somewhat used to it.

The god of empathy sighed,murmuring," _Seven years is long,huh?"_

The servant said nothing but only let it's master head rest on its shoulders.Its marble eyes looked at Harry,devoid of emotions yet seemed to be sympathetic.

For them,maintaining order was their only duty,and yet,they have failed oh so many times.

~o~o~o~o~

Harry had always been known for his glass blowing and the gifts the god could make.Harry could make lovely vases,figurines and simply colorful and fascinating art.The god loved that he could do that,and he appreciated it as much as he could.For parties he made gifts for the other gods and usually talked with Muse about art.Harry made his own servants' eyes,and each one of them was different.There were stands in his domain filled with glass and the god loved them.Harry had always had this gift for as long as he could remember,until now.To be honest,he felt like an idiot,a moron for not knowing this.Harry's arms were useless as if they had turned into jelly.

And he felt feeling of stress swelling in his heart.

The cold feeling at the pit of his stomach as if he swallowed ice.

Why..

 _Why couldn't he do this?_

 _Was he..._

 _ **Broken?**_

 _Just like the ceramic hands of his servants?_

 _Or their marble eyes?_

 _"And I thought this mission would be easy,huh..."_

 _ **"Damn you,War."**_

~o~o~o~o~

Harry was back on Earth in an abandoned and remote area,and he was here to test his abilities.No,Harry could not hover nor float and that just destroyed a tiny bit of the god's sanity.Harry felt like a bug,something that could be easily squashed...and killed.Standing on the railings of the road just above the sea made Harry sick,something he'd never felt before.No,he was not here to drown himself.

Harry was perfectly capable of swimming...

Well,at least that's what he thinks.

Taking a deep breath,Harry stepped an inch closer to the edge and lifted his foot off the ground.The god took another step and another until he stood on the very edge.Patting the gillyweed in his pocket on his robe,muttered a few prayers to Lady Luck...and then he jumped.

 _Splash!_

He felt the searing pain,and the freezing touch of the water in a matter of seconds.And then the god couldn't breath.Harry panicked,failing his arms around until he found something that he could hold onto...and that was a huge rock.The god swam back up again and heaving greedily for air and then dive back down.Harry's eyesight was really bad,and that was even worst underwater.All he could really see was greenish blue water and sand.

' _You know,...I would rather do this another day,"_

~o~o~o~o~

Empathy knew he wasn't supposed to get attached with humans,much less in Hogwarts.But he couldn't help getting a bookworm and a red headed boy off his mind.The god was dealing with memory scrolls(*)when letters fell out,letters from Hermione and Ron.He simply just cannot help but miss them,as if they were like the other gods.But that didn't make sense to Empathy,they were mortals and _he_ was a god.Something was off,this wasn't his emotions.

 **" _Darn you,human emotions."_**

And so Empathy responded to them quickly,using Hedwig to send the letters to their location.How?He would never know.Empathy had an urge to go over to Ron's home,maybe but he had responsibilities and going off for another day would worsened the situation.And the god felt even sicker when he realized about the meeting...

 ** _He didn't want to go,not in this form,not in this situation._**

Empathy turned to his servant,the one with the peculiar mix of jade,blue and purple in his eyes. _"Keep an eye on whoever comes...only Death knows about my situation,"_ Empathy spat the word 'situation' as if it was rotten fish.The servant,in response nodded and walked towards the hallways. _"Oh!"_ Empathy's voice stopped the servant in it's tracks. _"Did anyone ever told you that you have the most interesting eyes?"_

The god swore that his servant had a faint blush on his face.

 _Strange..._

 _He never knew they could blush._

~o~o~o~o~

That maybe turned out to be a yes.Harry received the letter from Ron holding it's main purpose:Yes.Death agreed to bring him there using a car from...well Harry didn't exactly know where.So,both of them got dressed prim and proper:much to Death's delight.And that led him to a car ride.He knew that Death loved vintage items and that included cars,which explained why they were in a beautiful and authentic,blue 1954 Bentley R.

It was summer and yet Death wore a scarf along with a brown vest,white shirt and black slacks.Harry smiled as he realized that Death still wore the sliver locket that match with his gold one.There was a nice breeze really,a bit hot but fine,both of the passengers' hair were flying in the wind.As for Harry,he wore a grey sweater with a white shirt underneath and brown pants.

As they sat in silence as Death drove,Harry switched between channels on the newly installed radio.He had never loved pop songs,he just tolerated them.It wasn't for another 5 minutes before Death spoke with a soft tone, _"So...who is this 'Ron'?"_

 _"He's a friend,you know,the one that accompanied me on my suicide mission,"_ Harry joked,pausing in his actions.Death's thin,pale and _human_ fingers tapped on the steering wheel as the god took a turn. _"You know...I never really said sorry...,"_ Harry said slowly as Death paused in his breath. _"I'm sorry for being a moron and just going into there."_

The amber-eyed god took a deep breath and then signed. _"Look,Harry.You're vulnerable now,this is not a **game**.Just please,take care of yourself."_

At this,Harry looked away from Death as there was a thick cloud of tension between them.Death,in response,gave a mild glare but returned back to the road. _"I know...,"_ Harry said as the god of empathy looked out the window,before blurting abruptly." _But,what happened at the meeting?"_

Death was silent for a while,looking away from Harry before giving an answer in a strained voice. _"I told them you were ill from the war,just like you always was."_ It was true,Harry always fell ill when a major war was happening even on Earth,like the war that was happening now.In fact,he had the slightest bit of a headache,maybe he will take the medication.

 _"Medic bought it?"_ Harry asked with a questioning tone.In respond,Death nodded with a reply, _"But she insisted you go and get a checkup."_ For a moment,Harry smiled for that act by Medic,she was the first goddess he met when he was first created.

 _"What 'bout the rest?"_ Harry questioned as he examined the lush and fresh grassland.Death hesitated for a while than told the truth, _"Love didn't seem to buy it."_ At that Harry sighed in frustration,he'd expected this to happened. _"At least Wisdom didn't find out...he would've **love** to pester you on magic."_Death added as Harry threw his head back in laughter.

For the first time in months,they both had a smile that reached their eyes.And slowly,but surely,Harry leaned his head towards Death's neck.

~o~o~o~o~

(*)Memory scrolls are scrolls that contain memories of certain events in the past,as well as important documents.

(*)Blights-

You know,when living beings die,animals,humans,plants-they become soul moths.All of them are given the Mark Of Death,Y'know that skull thingy on its wings??Anyways,they all get that regardless of where they're gonna go.

Two places where soil moths can go:

A good majority go to Ithis-to the Cornucopia(hey I like that name,Tiny Gherkin!) where they get reborn yada yada and cleansed of their past life into new souls.Hooray!Now,it didn't matter if they did something wrong,as long as they regretted it they get to go to Ithis.

For those who still wanna cause suffering and pain in life and in death(holy crap,that's some dedication):

They are...(you guessed it)sent to Nim!Not a very noice place,is it?Corrupted by their nasty evil(and generally for being a terrible human being-)they are turned into Blights and they are never,ever,ever gonna turn back into soul moths.Now,if you don't know what Blights are,check out A Matter Of Life and Death on Webtoons and A Blantantly Gay Duo on Tapas,you'll find some pictures of them.They take many form,and rarely resembles their previous appearance(I highly doubt I'll see a silhouette of a human walking on the streets-).They stay Nim,until they wanna wreak some havoc and take a break into the Mortal Realm.Blights suck the freaking energy out of living beings around it and generally is bad for everyone's health and the environment.Thus,gods gotta get rid of them,or in some cases-their servants.

That's all for now!


End file.
